Kiss Me
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: Regina thought after Daniel she would never love again. But she finds herself wanting the cunning trickster who goes by the name of Rumplestiltskin. Dark GoldenQueen romance laced with a little GoldenSwan and Rumbelle. Please R&R!


**A/N Okay, so even though I am an all the way, full out RUMBELLE shipper, I could not get this GoldenQueen story out of my head. Please read and review and enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it no matter who you ship. (Hints of GoldenSwan also and there is a little Rumbelle. I am trying to please everyone here!) The story takes place in a lot of different times and I tried to transition well, but please bear with me.**

**Regina**

Rumplestiltskin and the Evil Queen stood toe to toe in her courtyard. The beauty of the garden that surrounded them seemed oblivious to the heated argument between the two evil beings.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Rumplestiltskin asked through gritted teeth. A flash of brilliant white against dark red showed as the Queen smiled.

"It's not a question of what I want, Rumple my dear. It's a question if what I need."

"And what, prey tell, is that?"

"Someone who understands me." Rumplestiltskin laced his scaly fingers together and smiled. "Well my dear, you've come to the wrong place. I don't understand you. At all."

"I beg to differ. I think you understand me more than anyone ever could ." With that, she pressed her lips to his. His hand found the small of her back and he gently pushed her to him. When they broke apart she smiled even wider then she had been smiling before. They had kissed many times before, almost too many to count. But there was something different about this time.

"Imagine the things we could do if we only join forces!"

"Well, what about your husband, Dearie? I doubt he will be pleased with me taking his wife as my own. And at the moment I don't want to be on his bad side."

"My husband will be taken care of soon enough."

Regina kept up with her part of the bargain. She took care of her husband and rejected that pesky genie who was madly in love with her. She wanted Rumplestiltskin, and she thought he wanted her too.

Then Belle came into the picture and he fell head over heels for her. Regina could see the way he looked at Belle and it broke the little bit that was left of her heart. So she made some plans. Obviously Rumplestiltskin wanted that innocent young woman more than he wanted her. So she would make him turn against Belle and then use his anger to her advantage.

When she told him that Belle threw herself off of the tower, his entire face fell and he began to shake though he was a monster, the realization that he had lost his true love almost made him insane. To say the least, the news hurt him deeply.

"You're lying!" He had exclaimed. "I don't believe you, you lying evil witch."

His words cut like knives, but she smiled evilly and placed a hand on his shoulder. He slapped it off and turned from her. She grabbed his shoulder again, with more force this time, and spun him around to face her. She caressed his face with her white fingers and then leaned close to him. He could feel her hot breath on his face.

"Why would I lie to you? You must not recall our past. I am very insulted." She said.

The slowly she stuck one of her long nails into his chest and dragged it down, circling his heart. She watched as the wound dripped blood and then quickly began to close up as he healed himself. She did it again and then moved on to his face. He tried slapping her hands away, and shoving her away, but she continued to drag her long nails through his scaly skin.

He dropped to the ground so he could be out of her grip, but she then degraded and taunted him with her words, and he did nothing. He let her do whatever it was that she was doing to him. His grief over Belle made him powerless for the time being.

"Why must you torment me?" He cried finally.

"Oh Rumple," She laughed sarcastically. "Can't you see? It's because I love you."

She pulled him up by his shirt so that their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"Kiss me now." She commanded. He moved his face closer and kissed her gingerly, not at all like the first kiss they had shared. The Queen slapped his face. Hard.

"Try again."

This time he kissed her slower, sweeter, and like he really meant it, although he did not.

Regaining his courage, he spoke. "You do not compare to Belle." He spat.

"I will never _ever_ love you. Understand? I loved Belle and now she is gone. You can force me to kiss you, but what is it worth if it means nothing? My love is what you desire and it is the one thing I swear to you, you will never get." He kissed her hard and then shoved her away.

"Now get out of my face."

_**IN STORYBROOKE...**_

Standing under the apple tree in the yard of Mayor's Manor, Mr. Gold and Regina kissed as if the world were ending and they would never kiss again. He had never kissed anyone like that, ever. He had only kissed Belle once, and it could not compare to this kiss he had just shared with Regina.

He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her to him tighter, pressing his lips harder to hers. Then he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I know about you and Graham." And with that, he was gone.

Many moths later right before Gold was about to leave on his son-finding quest, Regina watched through the window the interactions between Mr. Gold and Belle. It was a bit stalker-ish, but not beneath her. She still had a burning desire for him and was not going to be satisfied until he loved her back. She crept closer to the window so she could hear what was being said on the inside.

"Rumple?" Belle asked in that sugary sweet voice that Regina loathed.

"Hmm?" was his distracted reply.

"You know I can count on one hand the number of times you've kissed me."

Regina smiled. He had kissed her too many times to count. She had something Belle didn't and that made her giddy.

Gold laughed and kissed Belle's cheek. "I can count them too." He said. "They are the only blessings I have to count." He squeezed her hand.

"I know we have not shown each other much affection, but I promise that we will remedy that later." He winked at her. That's when Regina had decided to leave.

After Belle fell over the line and lost her memory, Regina wanted to talk to Henry so she stopped by Charming and Snow's place to see him. They informed her that Gold, Emma, and Henry had left to find Gold's son. She was deeply hurt. She knew Gold didn't love her, but he didn't have the common decency to tell her that he was leaving? And then Emma had the nerve to take Henry without at least informing her of their plans? She now remembered why she hated everyone. They were all indecent idiots.

She walked briskly down the sidewalk, taking deep breaths of the freezing Maine air.

"I also don't like the idea of Gold being alone with Emma." She said a loud. She continued to walk until she got home. She climbed under her covers, still in her work clothes, and cried herself to sleep. She was glad that there was no one there to see her being so vulnerable.

**Mr. Gold**

Now that he found his son, and found out that he was Henry's father, Gold _really _regretted some of the things he and Emma had done. The first time they kissed, it was just to shut her up. Sometimes that women gets so _annoying _and the only way to make her stop talking, is to distract her. But the next few times were not for distracting her. More like distracting him from losing Belle for the _third _time and his complicated relationship with Ms. Mills.

He was a bit grossed out that he had kissed the same lips that his son had. Neil probably wouldn't be too pleased if he found out that little tidbit, and he already hated his father enough, so Gold decided to keep it to himself, and hoped that Emma was smart enough to do the same.

As he watched Bae, Emma and Henry talking together as a family, Gold realized what he wanted. He wanted Bae and Emma back together as a family with Henry. When Belle regained her memory he wanted to marry her and begin a family with her. And honestly, truly with all his heart, he wanted Regina to have a happy ending. Because some part of him really did care about her.


End file.
